1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer networks and more specifically to Internet or Intranet networks and to bidirectional communication between a client and an agent, such as a proxy server, in such networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the Internet/Intranet context, proxy servers are well known; a proxy server is a computer software entity which is resident on a "platform," typically a computer. The proxy server typically is connectable to a number of client platforms (computers) on each of which is running client software (a "client") such as a world wide web browser ("web browser"). Typically in use the client accesses a remote web server via the Internet or an Intranet. The remote web server is another computer platform on which is resident software which supports a web site. The client (web browser) then downloads web pages from the web server, via the proxy server. Sometimes these web pages include applets such as Java applets or other types of application programs which are code modules (software) executable by the client.